


Forfeit

by marner4C



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston is...bad in this, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, NHL is messed up, Obsessive Behavior, Possesiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marner4C/pseuds/marner4C
Summary: Its not that Mitch wanted to, it’s that he needed too.





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

> !!Warning for rape themes and extremely dubious consent due to the character feeling like he needs to do this!!

Auston expected a lot of things when he joined the NHL, rookie hazing, hooking up with a few people, maybe with teammates, but he couldn’t fucking believe what he was hearing. 

“I know. This sounds crazy but it’s one of the NHL’s oldest traditions, I swear,” Morgan said. Auston blinked in response before looking over at Mitch. He didn’t look as surprised as Auston felt. 

“Is it like, on a volunteer basis? Or,” Willy asked, looking a tiny bit panicked. Auston looked down at his hands and squeezed them together in an attempt to ground himself. 

“Not really, the other team will pick who they want. You can opt out but that’ll force someone else to go,”Morgan said as he glanced the room over again. 

“So we’re all prostitutes?” Mitch asked, finally looking a bit shocked. 

“Mitchy, haven’t you done this before? I know the OHL does it,” Naz said to him. Mitch’s face lit up red and he bit his lip. 

“Kinda. It was just the captains forfeit, I only did it once, our coach didn’t like that crap,” Mitch said. 

Auston had to stop himself from gasping. Mitch had done this before? 

“Now. The shitty part of this is that we don’t accept people to do this. We give a man up, but we don’t take them,” Morgan said. 

“Why do we have to get fucked, but we don’t get to fuck anyone?” Auston found himself asking. The room fell silent but Auston could see Mitch holding back laughter. 

“This team just isn’t built around that. It’s creepy,” Jake said. Auston huffed, but nodded. He would’ve loved to just fuck all of Laine’s cockiness out of him. 

“Boys! Practice time!” Babcock called from down the hallway. 

“This starts the third game of the season, so for us, against the Jets. Prepare for that,” Morgan said. Auston knew it was meant for the room, but the way Morgan made eye contact with him told him differently. 

-  
Winnipeg Jets, Lost

“Fuck,” Auston mumbled as he sat down on the bench. The leafs had lost. Of course it was when they were going against Winnipeg. Auston swallowed down some acid that was rising up in his throat. 

Morgan gave him a tap with his stick before he saw Wheeler walk in the room. 

“Matthews, come on,” He said with a smirk on his face. Auston felt no remorse as he shook his head no. 

The tension in the room grew as Wheeler’s eyebrows drew up in surprise. 

“Fine then. Marner, let’s go. The boys deserve their reward,” Wheeler said. Auston looked at Mitch, who looked a little scared. He nodded though, and followed after Wheeler. 

“You owe him one,”Marty mumbled as the room started to get undressed. Auston let out a shaky breath before shutting his eyes. He’d buy Mitch ice cream or something. 

Later, when Mitch came back with knotted hair, blown pupils, and hickies decorating his neck, Austons only two thoughts were that Mitch looked good like that, and Auston was glad that wasn’t him. 

Auston tugged Mitch over to him and hugged him, a silent thanks for taking his place. 

“C’mon, you can sit with me on the plane,” Auston murmured as he separated from Mitch. Mitch just nodded before following Auston out the door. 

-  
Islanders, Lost

Auston felt like they were losing too much. Sure, it was he beginning of the season but it still felt like too many losses. 

Since the Jets, no other team has asked for Auston, or Mitch. But, with the way Tavares was tracking Mitch on the ice told Auston hat was about to change. 

“Hey Johnny,” Naz said as the locker room door opened. Auston watched as Mitch’s head snapped up at the new arrival. 

Tavares waved at Naz before he looked at Mitch with heavy eyes. 

“Marner, Matty wants to reconnect,” Tavares said. Auston reached over and squeezed Mitch’s thigh in comfort. Mitch gave a small smile at Auston before standing up and going to Tavares. 

Tavares gave him a smirk before grabbing onto Mitch’s waist and leading him out the door.

The next day when Auston saw Mitch wince as he was sitting down, Auston decided that he didn’t like that he wasn’t the one making Mitch wince. 

-  
Montreal Canadiens, Lost

“This is fucking bullshit. Why does he always have to go?” Auston said in frustration as Price brought Mitch out of the room. 

“Word travels through the league when you’re a good time. It must’ve came from Winnipeg,” Mo said to Auston. Auston clenched his hands and fought back the urge to explain that Mitch should only be showing a good time to Auston, not half the fucking league. 

Auston just rolled his eyes in response and took off to the showers. 

-  
Washington Capitals, Won

“So, I’ve heard through the grapevine that you know how to give a good time?” Auston slurred in Mitch’s ear and he cornered him on Auston’s sectional. Mitchs body tensed and he looked up at Auston through his eyelashes. 

“That’s just for the teams, Auston. We won today,” Mitch said as he cheeks began to light up in color. Auston chuckled before putting a hand on Mitch’s thigh.He felt Mitch try and pull his leg away, but Auston’s grip was like steel. 

“Yea. We won, don’t I deserve a reward?” Auston asked, slowly moving Mitch back so he was lying down on the sectional. Mitch’s face went through an array of emotions before he looked back at Auston. 

“I-I guess, yea,” Mitch said. Auston smiled before leaning down and kissing him. 

“Then, I think it’s time to show me what the whole league has been talking about, huh?” Auston said. Mitch nodded before entangling a hand in Austons hair and yanking him back down to continue the kiss. 

Later that night, when Auston had Mitch in his arms, with hickies covering Mitch’s skin, he thought that getting traded wouldn’t be so bad. Especially if he could do this with Mitch. 

-  
18-19 Season  
Boston Bruins, Lost

Auston slammed his stick down the second he re-entered the locker room. They had lost to the fucking Bruins again. The first time had been plenty humiliating, but losing to the same team in the first round two years in a row made Auston’s skin feel like it was covered in burns. 

Auston was happy to continue his silent fuming when he heard sniffles coming from beside him. He turned slightly to try and see who it was when he saw Mitch wiping away tears with his jersey. 

As pretty as Mitch looks crying, Auston tugged him in for a hug. 

“You don’t have to go. We can send Kappy, Moore, hell even Tavares. You don’t have to do this,” Auston told him in a low voice. Mitch separated from him to look Auston in the eyes. 

“It’s my fault. I have to,” Mitch said in a shaky voice. Auston tried to form words, to reassure Mitch that this loss wasn’t his fault, it was a team effort; but that’s when Marchand sauntered in. 

“Hey boys,” He said in a cocky voice. Austons grip on Mitch tightened as he locked eyes with Marchand. Marchand smirked back at him. 

“Don’t worry, Matthews. We’ll show him a good time,” He said as he held a hand out towards Mitch. Auston felt the tremble in Mitch’s body before Mitch detached himself from Austo and stood up. 

Auston glared at Marchand, trying to will the ceiling that was over his head to fall and crush the asshole. 

Instead, all he got for his troubles was a wink before he forced his tongue into Mitch’s mouth. 

The rest of their teammates looked away, for Mitch’s sake, but Auston kept looking. Marchand held eye contact with Auston before breaking the kiss. 

“See you all later,” He said before dragging Mitch out of the room. 

“Fuck him,” Auston said as the door shut. 

The next time he saw Mitch, Auston nearly decapitated Marchand right where he stood. 

There were angry red lines decorating his chest and back, bruises in the shapes of fingerprints splayed across his hips, thighs, and shoulders. What hurt Auston the most though, where the tear tracks still going down his face. 

“He’s all yours, Matthews,” Marchand said, giving Mitch a slight push toward Auston. Auston felt a snarl rip from his throat before grabbing Mitch and pulling him away from Marchand. 

Once there was enough distance between them, Auston took his hoodie off and put it on Mitch, in absence of Mitch’s own clothing. At least the bastards had given him pants. 

“You okay Mitchy?” Auston asked softly, wiping away some of his tears. Mitch didn’t spare him a glance. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered. Auston nodded before holding Mitch to his chest. 

“Don’t worry Mouse, next season when I’m captain you won’t have to. We won’t let them,” Auston said. He felt Mitch push away from him. 

“No. Auston, I can’t do this anymore!” Mitch shouted. The two shared a heavy glance before Mitch took off toward the bus. 

-  
Offseason, 2019

The next time Auston saw Mitch was locker cleanout, Mitch didn’t look at him. 

It hurt Auston down to his core. 

The only thing that alleviated the pain was the announcement that he was being named Captain, effective July 1st. 

“We are going to start accepting people for the forfeit,” Auston announced. The room looked at him in surprise, some in disgust. Mitch only gave him a blank stare. 

“It’s not fair to Mitch. We’re going to get our reward,” Auston said.  
-

On July 1st, Auston felt as happy as ever. He was captain now. But, the next notification he saw changed that as quick as the speed of light. 

Sportsnet: Marner signs 5 year deal with Buffalo Sabres. 

Auston shut his phone off and tried to ignore the deep ache that was spreading through his body. 

-

Buffalo Sabres, Win

The ache still remained in Auston, it reawakened every time he thought of Mitch, or saw his name in headlines. 

But, forcing him to his knees to take his reward numbed the ache just enough to feel okay.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @never-ending-winter
> 
> comments feed the writer! 
> 
> I also wrote this in a hour i know its not good please validate me anyway
> 
> Also this timeline is whack i know


End file.
